Garr 'Alakavai
|gender= Male |height= 2.4 meters (7 ft 9 in) |weight= 148 kilograms (327 lb) |skin= Grey |hair= |eyes=Amber |affiliation=* *The Forsaken |branch= |equipment=Red River |unit= |rank= |title=*Kaidon of Alakav *Supreme Commander *High Councilor *High Kaidon |events=*Remnant Campaign *Fringe Crusades * |era= }} Garr 'Alakavai is a Sangheili Aristocrat and High Kaidon of the Forsaken. 'Alakavai formerly held the position of High Councilor on the Covenant's High Council, the central authority of the hegemony second only to the Hierarchs. Before achieving his position on the Council, however, 'Alakavai was an accomplished military commander who frequently led fleets against humanity and the threats from beyond the Orion Arm. Unbeknownst to most of his colleagues, Garr 'Alakavai was a leading member of the Terom Group, an organization whose goal was to change the fundamental nature of the Covenant through any means and slowly widdle down their dogma. Although not happening according to their long game, the Terom Group was ultimately successful with the formation of a new order, the Forsaken. Biography The Fringe Campaign A decade into their War against Humanity, a section of the Covenant Fringe worlds came under assault from a previously encountered alien species who called themselves Abaathi. Wanting to rid themselves of yet another influential Sangheili commander and to push back these heretical species, Garr 'Alakavai was given the title of Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Tenacious Sacrifice. As Supreme Commander 'Alakavai and his forces approached the worlds taken by the Abaathi, he and his most trusted commanders began to correlate all available information about their adversary. Although normally Covenant intelligence gather is horrible at best, 'Alakavai and his team had gathered enough information about their enemy's way of battle, one that was close to the Covenant's own religious fervour in war and had concocted various strategies of his own and those that had been implemented by human forces. As Covenant fleets invaded human territory light years away, Supreme Commander 'Alakavai engaged the Abaathi across multiple fronts, usually drawing defenders away from heavily defended areas by attacking lesser forces with a diversionary force, a tactic that had been used against other Covenant commanders. As the Abaathi convoys moved to reinforce their besieged allies, cloaked units under the command of 'Alakavai would reveal themselves and attack them from all sides. These tactics had a devastating effect on his enemy's morale and a positive one on his own troops. After nearly eight months of total war against the Abaathi, nearly seventy percent of his naval forces had been destroyed, either through their shipmasters war-fervour, the skills of Abaathi commanders or by his own mistakes and failed plans. While the emissaries of the Hierarchs felt these losses were necessary to please the gods, Garr held a differing opinion. With the Abaathi pushed back into their territory and promising never to enter Covenant space again, under the threat of genocide, 'Alakavai was content with allowing the enemies to retreat, but his intentions were in contrast to the Hierarchs emissary who wanted to push onto the Abaathiin homeworld with fewer available forces. Without another option, 'Alakavai promised to assist the San'Shyuum with his personal path to power and ascend to the High Council. After arriving back at High Charity, this particular San'Shyuum would undergo an unfortunate "accident" at his residence. He was found dead at the hands of a Jiralhanae who in turn was killed by 'Alakavai. Great Schism On November 2, 2552, Councilor 'Alakavai, while suspicious of the events around the death of the High Prophet of Regret, was not among those who threatened to resign and instead appeared cooperative while he took alternative actions behind his colleague's backs and brought in Terom Group-loyal Jiralhanae and Sangheili bodyguards in-case anything were to happen. He additional gave Vice Minister Lorb Drobtu and potential allies the same protection. A day later, Garr and the rest of the Sangheili High Councilors were invited to the Sacred Ring's control room. Naturally suspicious considering recent developments with the Sangheili military leadership and Jiralhanae, 'Alakavai intentionally held up his entourage to arrive late, fearing the meeting would be a trap. Garr's suspicions would prove to be correct when he and his group was ambushed by a Jiralhanae pack. While his own Jiralhanae held off the enemy, he directed his subordinates to escort Lorb and the other Councilors while he and another Councilor joined their loyal Jiralhanae in battle. During the heat of battle, Garr and his companion were rendered unconscious and imprisoned in a Covenant stronghold called "Bastion of the Brutes". Within a few hours of regaining consciousness and observing his surroundings (and the fact that the Jiralhanae didn't bother to disarm him), a familiar looking Sangheili warrior and a group of Special Operations warriors began to engage his jailors. Nearing the end of the firefight, Garr was freed from his energy prison by the new arrivals. Thankfully, he would assist the group in fighting through the remainder of the Jiralhanae base, but was surprised when his saviours allied themselves with other human captives. With himself free, Garr and his Councilor companion were escorted onto a Phantom to take them to safety while the Arbiter headed off to challenge Tartarus, Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. Wanting to ensure the death of Tartarus, 'Alakavai used his status to direct Sangheili troops to reinforce the Arbiter and assist him against the leader of the Jiralhanae. Arriving just as the battle was joined, Garr and his troops would help the Arbiter by distracting him, getting his human allied to get a shot to bring down his shield, allowing him to deliver the killing blow against the Chieftain. Not wanting to celebrate, Garr would quickly leave the area, but not before confiscating the Fist of Rukt for study. Garr would later return the hammer itself to the Swords of Sanghelios as a peace offering after it was studied extensively. Personality & traits Equipment Harnesses Early in his military career, Garr wore a standard Sangheili combat harness, one that he would keep as a memento when he eventually began to wear different harnesses but would bring it back after being given the title of Shipmaster and later Supreme Commander. 'Alakavai would be given an Infiltration harness when he joined the Special Warfare Group, a harness he would continuously try to improve. He would be forced, however, to place his old armour into storage once again when he gained a position within the High Council. Despite having the most powerful pattern of harness within the Covenant, 'Alakavai would continue to tinker with it and make additions such as cloaking and enhanced shields. After the fall of the Covenant and rise of the Forsaken, High Kaidon Garr 'Alakavai would disassemble all of his previous armours (including his Consul harness) and forge them into one of Kaway's design that was built specifically for him. Armour systems Kaway, a friend and partner in crime (sometimes literally), had designed a series of equipment bindings that allowed the use of most forms of Covenant modules such as cloaking, field projection and holographic projection. Because these bindings could be used by any Sangheili or Unggoy harness, 'Alakavai would make frequent use of them. On his waist, 'Alakavai carries a mobile plasma recharger, it allows him to recharge the plasma charge on his dual plasma rifles. Weaponry As a Sangheili Aristocrat, Garr 'Alakavai carries his personnel energy sword that he has called "Red River", which was originally a Bloodblade from his days in the Covenant's Special Warfare Group but has since been modified with modulating heat and a recognition device, allowing 'Alakavai to change how hot the blade burns, and makes sure only he can actually use it. For long-range combat, 'Alakavai makes use of an altered Covenant carbine that fires Needler rounds. Contrary to his habit of using enhanced technology, Garr 'Alakavai uses two standard Plasma rifles for mid-range combat. Category: Vertend Category: Sangheili